Streaman Championship
The Streaman Championship is a custom title created by SCXCR in WWE '13. While it isn't officially part of River City Wrestling, it is fought for and defended by members of the RCW roster. Rules/Guidelines #The Streaman Championship can only be contested while SCXCR is streaming WWE '13, usually over twitch.tv. #The method of determining who challenges for the belt is decided on a whim by SCXCR, as is the number of people involved in the title match. #When there is no logical means to determine who fills any open slots in a match, a random number generator will be used to pick participants. #If a person wins the Streaman Championship and wasn't defending it, they must immediately defend it in a 20-minute championship scramble with four other people. Conversely, anyone who wins the Streaman Championship via a championship scramble does not have to do this. #In determining lengths of title reigns, each match is the equivalent of half a stream, and two matches one full stream. History The Streaman Championship was created on December 6th, 2012 and the first champion was decided via a 16-man King of the Ring Hell in a Cell tournament. Duke Lovem, a mash-up of Duke Nukem and Dude Love, defeated Onirokaku in the finals to become the first-ever champion. However, he would lose the belt to Oni in the championship scramble immediately afterward. Oni would successfully defend the belt against Zeromaster in an inferno match and SCXCR in a last man standing match before losing it to Blondeguygamer in a falls count anywhere match. Blondeguygamer would then retain the title in the championship scramble, becoming the first champion to do so. Big Al would go on to challenge Blondy in a 20-minute iron man match and, despite being down 5 points to 2 with 7 minutes to go, Blondeguygamer would mount a stunning comeback and win 7-6, despite injuring himself on a set of stairs. However, Blondy would lose the title in a 17-minute tables match to Zeromaster. Despite Zero winning the following championship scramble, fans were angered by his spending half the match outside the ring and otherwise not doing anything, even when he briefly lost the championship. Therefore, Zero would enter a 1-on-3 handicap match against SCXCR, WellUnreal007, and Foffy where if he lost, he'd be forced to vacate the title. Zeromaster would lose the match, creating a three-man steel cage between the victors to determine a new Streaman Champion. The steel cage match lasted all of one minute, as Foffy almost immediately climbed out of the cage. Instead of a championship scramble, given the circumstances, a new challenger was determined: wizwar100. He would win in an "I Quit" match with Foffy, but would have the belt given back to Foffy due to a No Fun clause written into Foffy's contract where, if he wins any championship, he automatically holds the belt for at least one title defense. His next challenger, Isnane, would appear to have Foffy beaten in a Hell in a Cell match, but the stream abruptly ended as Foffy was getting pinned. In the following stream Duke Lovem would win an elimination chamber match despite being one of the first entrants, then defeat Foffy in a ladder match where Foffy seemed to give up and let Duke win. Duke would win the championship scramble, then defend successfully against wizwar100 in an extreme rules match. He'd be forced to defend the title in a 3-way cage match against Onirokaku and Ninjaraptor6 and, in what may have been a coordinated move, Oni and Raptor tried to escape the cage at the same time. With Duke only able to stop one of them, Oni would become Streaman Champion again. In the championship scramble afterward, it would appear that some bitch would win the belt, only for time to invert upon itself and restart the match. In the end, undead WWE legend Booker T-Virus would claim his first Streaman Championship. Blondeguygamer would challenge Booker T-Virus in an extreme rules match and come away victorious, then in the championship scramble get the last pinfall with eleven seconds left. Jasuchin would challenge Blondy unsuccessfully before AngelHalo would knock off Blondy in a falls count anywhere match, then win the championship scramble. He would then defeat Ninjaraptor6 in a 20-minute iron man match by a 6-4 margin. List of Streaman Champions